Darth Vader
Anakin Skywalker, later known as Darth Vader, is the secondary main antagonist of the When Phineas meet Nobita series. Biography Early life The home planet of young Anakin Skywalker is Tatooine, a remote desert planet controlled by the Hutts. Anakin and his mother are poor slaves owned by Watto, a Toydarian junk dealer. During the battle between the Galactic Republic and the Trade Federation, a Naboo cruiser's hyperdrive had been damaged, and it is forced to land on the planet. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn searches for a replacement, and finds the nine-year old boy. He sensed that the Force was very strong with Anakin, and sent a blood sample to his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The result came back as a reading higher than Yoda's midi-chlorian count. This suggested that Skywalker was the one who could bring balance to the Force. Since Qui-Gon didn't have credits that were worth anything in Tatooine, he placed a bet with Watto in an attempt to win the needed hyperdrive, involving the pod race which Anakin was going to participate in. Before the race, Qui-Gon gave the boy advice about using his instincts, and to feel, not think. Anakin won, and he made the Jedi proud, as well as his mother, Shmi. As soon as Qui-Gon acquired the needed parts for his ship, and as soon as Anakin brought home the winnings, the boy was freed. His new destiny was to become a Jedi. It was very difficult for him to leave his mother, and he knew there was much ahead of him. Since Skywalker was a young Padawan he had been trained in the ways of the Jedi. But as he grew stronger and more powerful, he wanted more, yet he knew it was wrong. Anakin gotten to see Padme again. His crush for her turned into love. Anakin was assigned to protect Padme from Jango Fett (a bounty hunter trying to kill her). Meanwhile, they hid in Naboo until Anakin had a dream of his mother, Shmi Skywalker, in pain. Anakin and Padme went to Tatooine to find Shmi. The two came across Watto, Anakin's old owner, who told him that he sold Shmi to a man named Cliegg Lars, who then married her. Anakin soon met his stepfather Cliegg Lars and his stepbrother Owen Lars. They learned that Shmi had been kidnapped by Tusken Raiders a month before, so Anakin headed off and eventually found her at the Tusken Raider camp. Unfortunately, Shmi died in her son's arms, having been starved and terribly beaten by the Tusken Raiders. Consumed with grief and rage, Anakin slaughtered all the Tuskens; men, women and even children. After Shmi's funeral, they got a message from Obi-Wan that said to save him so that's where they reunited only to get stuck in the arena with scary creatures. When Count Dooku attacked with his supporting droids from the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which he led alongside Palpatine, by striking at planet Geonosis, the Jedi Order plunged into war with Dooku using the army of clones made from the DNA of mercenary Jango Fett. Anakin and Obi-Wan chased after Dooku as he tried to escape Geonosis, and in the battle, Obi-Wan was slightly injured while Anakin's right forearm was cut off. Yoda fought Dooku and overpowered him, but the latter got away when Yoda had to prevent a pillar from flattening the wounded Anakin and Obi-Wan. Chancellor Palpatine was one day kidnapped by General Grevious. Obi-Wan and Anakin went to rescue him. They came across Count Dooku and the two Jedi battled him once again. In the middle of the fight, Dooku knocked Obi-Wan unconscious and Anakin had to fight him alone. Using his anger and hatred, Anakin brutally overpowered Dooku and defeat the Sith Lord, without having any blood. Palpatine then encouraged Anakin to kill Dooku. However, Anakin left Dooku to go away. After Palpatine was saved, Padme told Anakin she was pregnant. When he saw in a dream that Padmé was going to die in childbirth, he swore that he would do everything he could to save her. He talked to Yoda and told him of his feelings of loss and pain. If the Jedi Council knew he had a wife which was strictly forbidden by the Jedi code, then he would be expelled from the Jedi Order. Anakin found security and refuge in talking to Palpatine. The chancellor had been like a father to him and had made him a member of the Jedi Council. But while talking to his dear friend one day, Palpatine revealed to Anakin that he knew the ways of the dark side of the Force, and it was clear that he was indeed the Sith Lord. Anakin was nearly brought to kill him on the spot, but Anakin realized that the evil chancellor was the only person who might be able to help him save Padmé. Shortly after Obi-Wan Kenobi had dealt with General Grievous on Utapau, Anakin delivered the message to the chancellor. Palpatine began to talk calmly with Anakin, about how he was being excluded from the Council, and that they distrusted him. It was then that Palpatine revealed the truth about himself--he was Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber to kill him, but he knew that since he was a Sith, he had the power to save his wife. In despair, he told Jedi Master Mace Windu about the news. In great shock, Mace needed to move quickly to make sure the Jedi Order survived. Ordering Anakin to stay at the Jedi Temple, he took various members of the Jedi Council, including Kit Fisto, to arrest the Chancellor. Anakin stared at the building which contained Palpatine's office, and his thoughts and emotions took control of his decisions. Anakin heard the Sith Lord's voice in his head: "If the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost." Anakin did not want to lose Padmé the way he lost his mother. He hurried as fast as he could to the Chancellor's Suite. After going to the palace of Palpatine, the young Jedi found the Sith Lord on the ground, with Mace's lightsaber blade pointed at his chest. Mace told Anakin the only way to bring peace was to destroy the Sith Lord, but Anakin said it should not be done; it was not the Jedi way. Anakin had to make the choice, Jedi or Sith. As soon as the purple laser started its way to kill the Sith, Anakin's blue blade cut off Mace's hand. A smirking Palpatine yelled with power and threw the Jedi Master out the window with devastating Sith lightning. After helping the Sith Lord, Anakin realized that he had nowhere left to go and pledged himself to Palpatine's teachings. At this point, Palpatine then christened him as Darth Vader. Palpatine convinced Vader that the Jedi were the enemy of the universe, including Obi-Wan. Vader then led Clone Troopers in Operation Knightfall and assaulted the Jedi Temple, killing even younglings in the process. However, Vader had no real regard for Palpatine and secretly planned to overthrow him. He then was sent to Mustafar and then killed the Separatist leaders, including Nute Gunray, and deactivated the battle droids. The CIS was no more and then Padme arrived. Vader then met her for the last time and offered her half the power that he would have after he overthrew Palpatine. Padme could not believe what she was hearing and realized that the Anakin Skywalker she knew was no more. Obi-Wan, having stowed away on Padme's ship, appeared and Vader accused his wife of bringing his former master to kill him, lashing out at her with the Force and choking into unconsciousness. The Sith apprentice accused Obi-Wan of turning her against him, when it was his own anger and lust for power that did that. Vader then attacked his former friend and mentor, and the two men engaged in a vicious and brutal lightsaber duel that ripped across the Seperatist stronghold, eventually causing it to deactivate and fall into the molten lava rivers of the planet. The duel came to a climactic end when when Obi-Wan claimed the high ground and warned Vader not to attack. In a mixture of anger and pride, Vader attempted to continue the duel, only to have his legs and left arm severed by his former master's blade. Obi-Wan could only express his regret and disappointment in Vader's ways before the Sith Lord slid too close to a lava flow and was burned alive. Obi-Wan retrieved his former pupil's lightsaber and departed, leaving Vader to die. Shortly afterwards, the crippled and disfigured Vader was rescued by Palpatine and his clone troopers, and brought to a medical facility. He had prosthetics fitted into his legs and left arm before being outfitted with a life support suit of armor. Vader then inquired Palpatine of Padme's fate and the newly-crowned emperor lied that he killed her in his fit of anger. Anakin's transformation into the Darth Vader that he became as we known today was complete upon Sidious line in his said lie, "It seems in your anger, you killed her (Padmé)." The devastating anger and despair that Vader went through, after he discovered the painful truth, forever bound him to the dark side of the Force, or so it seemed. He lashed out by releasing the powerful Force, and shouts "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!". With his wife gone, his only remaining purpose was to serve Palpatine. Come to Earth During 1 BBY, Vader feel a presence of the Rebels on a planet which is included in the galaxy, but don't know about the Empire or the other planets. He know it's the Earth, and decided to go there to destroy the Rebels. Vader also knew the Rebels has now included many people: Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Minamoto Shizuka, Nobita, Milk and Gusuke. First fight with Luke Vader, Count Dooku, Darth Maul and General Grievous are charged with recovering the stolen plans of the Death Star and finding the Rebel Alliance's secret base. He captures and "interrogates" Princess Leia along with Death Star commander, Grand Moff Tarkin. Shortly afterward, he duels his former master, the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who has arrived at the Death Star to rescue Leia, but ObiWan escaped. He then encounters his son, Luke, during the Battle of Yavin, and senses in him a great strength in the Force; this is confirmed moments later when the boy destroys the battle station. He was about to shoot Luke down using his TIE-Fighter, but Nobita disabled his ship using the guns on the Millennium Falcon, and sent Vader spinning into space. The Death Star was then destroyed by Luke's torpedo, forcing construction of a second one. When Obi-Wan told Luke about Darth Vader and his father, instead of revealing Anakin's fall from grace, Obi-Wan instead saying that Anakin and Darth Vader was separate entities: Anakin was said to be his friend whilst Darth Vader was used to be his apprentice until when Vader seduced to the Dark Side of the Force, all three battles and Anakin was killed during the fight. This was the half-truth however, though in some ways, it was true through Obi-Wan's point of view: The statement where Vader killed Luke's father actually refers Anakin's fall from grace where the good inside him almost gone, and Vader do was his apprentice right when he was Anakin. The reveal : "Luke, I am your father." : ―Darth Vader to Luke Vader leads an assault on a rebel base on planet . He then captures Milk, Gusuke, Han Solo and C-3PO on Skaro to lure Luke into a confrontation. There, he strikes a deal with the master of the Daleks, Dr Davros to give Han over to the bounty hunter Boba Fett, and has Solo frozen in carbonite. Luke, who has been partially trained by Yoda and ObiWan, confronts the Sith Lord in the Carbonite chamber, and ignites his lightsaber. Vader does likewise, and Luke attacks him. An increasingly one-sided duel broke out, in which Luke was overwhelmed by lightsaber, Force and strategy time and again, all the while Vader calmly fended off every single attack. Deciding that the duel had gone on long enough, Vader resorted to unleashing the full breadth of his lightsaber skills and brutally overpowers Luke, ending the duel abruptly by cutting off his right hand. Vader then reveals his true identity as Luke's father and offers Luke the chance to overthrow Palpatine and rule the galaxy as father and son. Luke refuses, throwing himself down a mine shaft. He is sucked into a garbage chute and rescued by Shizuka, Leia, C-3PO and Lando. He is fitted with a robotic hand to replace the one Vader had cut off. First Galactic Civil War Following the battle on Skaro, Vene Farus took on the identity of Miranda Januus, who funded Wayne Enterprises construction of a fusion core, which she and Vader planned to use to destroy Gotham. Vader went after a nuclear scientist named Leonid Pavel, who tried to escape him by turning himself over to government agents. However, Vader got himself captured, then had his men attack the plane that he and Pavel were in. He faked the death of the nuclear scientist and made it look as if the plane had crashed, and successfully escaped with Pavel. Vader then moved his army into Paris and began working for Daggett under the pretense of helping him absorb Wayne Enterprises. However, Vader was just using this and Daggett’s resources as part of his own plans. He attacked the Stock Exchange and, using fingerprints obtained by Selina Kyle, Vader bankrupted Wayne. But instead of Daggett taking over, Bruce gave command of Wayne Enterprises to Vene. Vader then killed his “employer”, before he continued with his plans. Vader had Selina lead Luke to him in exchange for his forces not pursuing her anymore. He revealed that he knew Batman's secret identity, before the two warriors fought. From the very first blow, Vader had the upper hand, and overcame every single attack Luke executed with absolutely no difficulty whatsoever. The fight took them off the barrier and into the bowels of the battleground, where they continued to spar. Luke had to used gadget after gadget against Vader (while Luke didn't want to fight his father). The fight quickly became one-sided when Vader defeated Luke, before broke his back. Vader delivered a crippled Luke Skywalker to the Empire's Pris and stated that he wouldn't kill his son, a man that did not fear death, as he intended to psychologically torture him by showing him the slow demise of Paris while Luke was unable to do anything. Vader said that he would feed the people the hope that they could survive, before he destroyed the city and only when Paris was ashes, did Luke have his permission to die (actually, Vader didn't want to kill his son). Vader returned to Paris to begin his plans, and took Wayne Enterprise’s Board of Directors hostage so as to get the fusion core. He then made Dr. Pavel turn the core into a bomb and lured almost the entire Paris City Police Department underground in search of him. Vader went to the occurring football game and set off a series of explosions throughout the city, by using concrete that he had laced with explosives, which trapped the police and destroyed most of the bridges that connected Paris to the outside world. Vader proceeded to address the people of the city. Vader made Pavel reveal himself to Paris to let them know that Vader had fabricated his supposed death and that the reactor was now an armed thermonuclear bomb. He asked Pavel if he was the only one who could disarm it and when the scientist confirmed this, Vader killed him by breaking his neck to ensure that the bomb couldn't be disarmed. Vader also told them that a citizen in the city (Vene) had been given the detonator to the bomb and any attempt to leave would result in it being detonated. However, the bomb was going to go off anyway in a few months: Vader simply wanted to torture the people with hope that they could survive, as he had in the Pris, so that they would struggle against one another to "stay in the sun," before he killed them all. But as the time of the bomb’s detonation drew close, Luke returned. He coordinated with Selina and Bruce Wayne to free all of the police officers who were trapped underground. Luke led some police officers against Vader’s army while some other members of the police worked on stopping the bomb. Vader fought Luke personally. This duel took place in the center of the battle, and stretched to the doors of Wayne Tower. Both Jedi were a completely even match - Luke did not bother using his gadgets, for he knew that Vader was immune to them, instead he focused on attacking Vader's mask knowing that it's his weak point, while still try not to gradually weakened his father, so he tell his father not to fight anymore, which Vader didn't accept. When it seemed that Vader was going to win, the Dark Knight (Batman) came and commenced to destroying Vader's mask, and gradually weakened the Sith Lord. Vader flew into a furious, incredulous rage and violently attacked Luke and Batman. Vader's fury was such that, when several of his shots missed, they shattered sections of the walls at Wayne Tower. However, when Batman destroyed the mask, Vader succumbed to the pain and was defeated. Vader was beaten and Batman demanded to know where the detonator was, but Vene then revealed herself, and stabbed Batman in the side before killing herself. Batman was later saved, and Vader escaped. His bomb was then destroyed by Luke, saved Paris. Second Galactic Civil War : "I admit it: this war is my doing. The Jedi destroyed my life, they stole me from my family. So what better revenge than to have them fight each other and tear themselves apart?" : ―Darth Vader to Minamoto Shizuka and Master Shifu, about his true plan to destroy the Jedi. Vader bombs Dagobah, resulting the deaths of the Master Yoda and several other Jedi. He then proceeds to frame Boba Fett for the bombing, causing Yoda's old apprentice Master Shifu to personally hunt down Dester and Boba to avenge his master's death. This was coincided when signing was put into place for Hoth, where the Jedi were under government oversight, causing a friction between two factions of the Jedi: one led by Val Kaara against the accords, and the other led by Kylo Ren supporting the accords. Vader, who had previously killed a psychiatrist who was supposed to make a psychiatric evaluation on Boba, takes the man's place and triggers Boba. Boba is forced to reveal to Vader the location of the Daleks base, which is located in Skaro, where Vader fight with Luke before. To escape the building, Vader releases Boba, who attacks Birdman and Val Kaara when they try to arrest Vader. Val Kaara eventually manages to free Boba from the trigger word's influence, but Vader has already escaped and headed for Skaro. Around the same time, ObiWan learns of the truth that Vader was the true culprit behind the bombings and informs Kylo Ren, who heads over to Skaro with Val Kaara and Birdman. On Skaro, Vader reveal he is the true master after the war and the death of the Jedi when the Galactic Empire was created. An enraged Kylo Ren, learning that Val Kaara was aware of the truth, turns on Boba, forcing Val Kaara to fight him. The battle ends in stalemate with Val Kaara disabling Kylo Ren's lightsaber. Following the aftermath of the battle, Val Kaara escapes with Boba, leaving his lightsaber behind. Witnessing the beginning of the battle and satisfied by the outcome, Vader heads to the surface, where he is confronted by Shifu, who has followed the trio behind the shadows and now knows the truth behind his master's death. However, having learned about Vader's loss and seeing what the pursuit of vengeance has turned him into, and accept Minamoto Shizuka's words, Shifu decides to spare Vader's life. Vader's works had helped his master, Darth Sidious, to create the wars. The Dalek Civil War In 4 ABY, Vader was sent to the new incomplete Death Star to await the Emperor, who was coming for an inspection tour. He also warned the Moff in charge of completing the Death Star II's systems on schedule, that if he is unable to complete it on schedule by doubling his efforts, he will end up facing Palpatine for the failure upon his arrival, implying that the Emperor was "not as forgiving as was" regarding failure. After Darth Sidious's arrival, Vader was sent to command the Imperial Fleet guarding the Death Star, keeping it on the far side of Earth. Vader also supplied the Emperor withreports of a Rebel massing near Sullust, although Palpatine dismissed the reports. It was here that he sensed the arrival of his daughter along with the Rebel strike team coming to destroy the shield generator that protected the Death Star. When he informed the Emperor of this, although he expressed surprise that Vader could sense Leia while Sidious himself could not, Sidious nonetheless advised him and Kylo Ren (who now became the Empire's servant) to go to Earth and await Leia. Death : "You already... have, Leia. You were right. You were right about me. Tell your brother... you were right." : ―Darth Vader to Leia before his death. Actually, Darth Sidious want Leia to fight with Kylo Ren to made Leia the Emperor's new apprentice. After Leia defeated Ren, she didn't want to became the servant of the Dark Side. The Emperor attack her as Vader came in the room and saw the battle. Unable to bear the sight of his daughter in pain, Vader spiritually ceased to exist and the Anakin Skywalker persona returned. Anakin turned on his master who was really the true enemy of the Galactic Republic and in the Clone Wars and threw him into the very core of the Death Star, where Palpatine's body exploded into a wave of dark side energy. Anakin then killed Ren with his lightsaber for his betrayal to the Jedi. After regaining enough strength Leia dragged her father from the throne room to the docking bay holding Vader's shuttle. Moments from death, Anakin realized that he would die whether or not his daughter got him into the shuttle. He begged his daughter to take off his breath-mask so he could look at Leia "with (his) own eyes". Leia complied and for the first (and as it turned out, the only) time, father and daughter truly see each other. In his dying breaths, Anakin Skywalker is redeemed, finally admitting to Leia that the good within him wasn't destroyed after all before Anakin/Vader dies of his wounds, forcing Leia to mourn for the loss of her father. Leia escapes with her father's body as the Death Star explodes, destroyed by the Rebel Alliance . That night, Luke and Leia burned their father's Sith armor in the manner of a Jedi's funeral. During the victory celebration on the forest moon of Endor, Luke and Leia saw the redeemed spirit of Anakin Skywalker, standing once again with Yoda. Gallery CC.jpg|Anakin Skywalker Child.jpg|Young Anakin Cs.jpeg|Vader reveals to Shizuka and Master Shifu that he killed Master Yoda Bartl.jpg|Darth Vader fighting ObiWan Born.jpg|Vader was born Gred.jpg|Vader attacks a Moff Im toue.jpg|Vader reveals to Luke that he's Luke's father Kill.jpg|Vader killing a Rebel for stole the Death Star plan D.jpg|Darth Vader, the Sith Lord Save. jpg.jpeg|Anakin killing Darth Sidious Ondeath.jpg|Darth Vader on the new Death Star Varkin.jpeg|Vader tells Grand Moff Tarkin about his success in rule Paris Category:Evil Characters Category:Sith Lords Category:When Phineas meet Nobita characters Category:Dark Lords Category:Big Bads Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Crossover Category:Recurring characters Category:Robots Category:Crazy Characters